Haethyia
Ragnarok is an entire geographical region in the world that consists of three continents: Haethyia to the north, Kassa to the west, and Cirdarc to the south. History Ragnarok was once governed by the Valdraer, powerful beings with an absolute rule over the world. They are referred to as the "gods" in the religion of Craenity, even though their present existence is unknown. The ancestors of the Veernaut ''and ''Novaec elves had mystical bindings laid upon them, hinting that the elves might have served the Valdraer. '' During the ''Shadow Era, Ragnarok was in danger of being corrupted by the Arbiter ''who were the rulers of Oblivion''. At one point, to prevent the corruption, the Valdraer created the Lustrous, warriors of light, to defeat the Arbiter ''and all that followed. This cataclysm came to be known as the ''Seraph War. Many Lustrous fell at the hands of the Arbiter, and for a final attempt at ending the war, the Valdraer ''forged a powerful stone. This powerful stone aided the Lustrous in defeating the ''Arbiter, while engulfing Ragnarok ''with a blinding aurora, protecting it from Oblivion's Grasp. '' At the end of the Seraph War, the stone was given to a king to lead the course of history straight. This event would eventually give rise to the Valteese Dynasty. ''475 years later, a new era (''Rokk Era)'' begins after the remaining bloodline of the ''Valteese Dynasty ''are assassinated by someone or something, and it is than that ''Terra Astlar takes the throne as ruler of Haethyia. ''At this point, ''Crimson Twilight was seemingly lost; its whereabouts were unknown... Languages * Oronav 'is the common language of the Korpokkur. Some humans have learned to speak this language fluently. * '''Emaehr '(commonly called Elvish')' is the first language of the elven races; an ancient language that has been around since the beginning of the ''Twilight Era, ''and is still currently used among elves as well as humans. '''Continents Kassa Continent on the western side of Ragnarok. The vast plains and hilly grasslands in the interior are home to the great Dalkian Empire. To the east of Dalkia is the Kingdom of Ethereia. '' '' Haethyia Continent lying to the northeast of Raganarok. Mountainous region stretching from the continent's interior to the shores of the Inner Sea of Tyranny, most under the direct control of the Azarrian Empire ''with the neighboring Kingdom of Radalia. '''Cirdarc' A continent connecting to Haethyia and Kassa both; making it a strategic prize sought by empires and kingdoms alike. The region consists of mostly forested land in the northern and western sides, while the southern and eastern parts are rolling plains. Location List Azarria ' * City of Rastow (I,II,III) * Titan Highlands (I,II,III) * Spires of Nveryll (I,II,III) * Favnir Crest (I,II,III) * Trident Pantheon (I,II,III) * Sundered Vale (I,II,III) * Eternal Rift (I,II,III) * Mahtanael Caer (I,II,III) * Orwic Dungeons (I,II,III) * Outpost (I,II) * Hellfire Summit (I,II,III) * Arden Village (I,II) * Deawaerla Passage (I,II,III) * Port of Azarria (I,II,III) * Dawnstar Shores (I,II,III) * Titan Falls (II,III) * Withering Downs (I,II) * Venom Ridge (II) * Tri-Citadel (III) '''Radalia ' * City of Staham (I,III) * Bastion of Oaths (I,III) * Esseadhos Plateau (I,III) * Twilight Gorge (I,III) * Azure Fields (I,III) * Eden of Frost (I,III) * Warlords' Manor (I,III) * Ohen Mountains (I) * Shadow Crag (III) 'Ethereia ' * City of Chrono (I,III) * Coliseum (I,DLC-II,III) * Ashen Wasteland (I,III) * Ashen Graveyard (I,III) * Albion Desert (I,III) * Mana Oasis (I,III) * Forgotten Exodus (III) 'Dalkia ' * The Imperial City of Shiva (II,III) * Ravenaste Highwaste (II,III) * Malefic Citadel (II,III) * Rallinth Cavern (II,III) * Scarlet Chasm (II,III) * Hirador Mire (II,III) * Tainted Sanctum (II,III) * Arkbluff Plains (II,III) * Arges Ruins (II,III) * Tomb of Eiriast (II,III) * Gerteklif Mines (II,III) * Tormiklif Mines (II,III) * Shadowy Heath (II,III) * Crypt of Valstrath (II,III) * Port of Astraeus (II,III) * Shadow Marsh (II) * Raven Orchard (III) '''Cirdarc Region * Forests of Shadow (III) * Dire Woods (III) * Tyrant Quarry (III) * Desolation of Oblivion (III) * Ghostwood (III) * Pools of Ifrit (III) * Black Harvest (III) * Bahamut Isle (III) * Duskmoor (III) * Barrens of Tranquility (III) * Veiled Shrine (III) * Grizzly Pasture (III) Oceans ''' * Sea of Klyca (I,II,III) * Sea of Tyranny (I,II,III) '''Other Locations * Aeris Island (I,II) * Airship (I,II) * Thalassa (I,II,III) Gallery Artwork Hellfire Summit.jpg Malefic Citadel.jpg City of Chrono.jpg Twilight Gorge.jpg Arkbluff Plains.jpg The Imperial City of Shiva.jpg City of Staham.jpg City of Rastow.jpg Shadow Crag.jpg Dire Woods.jpg Warlord's Manor.jpg Veiled Shrine.jpg Venom Ridge.jpg Spires of Nveryll.jpg Sundered Vale.jpg Ashen Graveyard.jpg Esseadhos Plateau.jpg Eden of Frost.jpg Ghostwood.jpg